The Dead Zone
by hollister14
Summary: I looked around. I could see fire everywhere. Why. Why didn't I listen. I knew this was going to happen. I couldn't think. Or see. Thank god vampires don't breathe, or I would be coughing up a storm .Stupid fire. the only person I could think about right now. The one person who meant everything to me. Jasper. ( I do not own this title. I got it off of google)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Ya'll.**

**This is my first twilight fanfic.**

**i hope you enjoy. There will be about 7 chapters. One for every day of the week in the story. **

Alice's POV

I looked around. I could see fire everywhere. _Why_. Why did I stay after school. I knew this was going to happen. But ever since a week ago when that mutt Jacob had been hanging around, my visions have been unreliable. I couldn't think. Or see. Thank god vampires don't breathe, or I would be unconscious right now. But there was the fire. The only thing besides a break in the neck that could kill a vampire.

_Jasper . _The only person I could think about. I hope he got here soon. He was coming to get me at 5. I couldn't see anything because of this blasted fire. I felt weak. The first time in my life. I collapsed to the gym floor, just lying there, watching the fire spread. I could smell a dog.

_Jacob?_

**_One week before…_**

Jasper's POV

I was in the hall way walking to go see my wife, but before I got anywhere I stopped dead in my tracks as I see a guy's arm around _my _Alice. She pushed him off and walked away. I smiled a little as she pushed him off of her. She walked into my arms and buried her head in my chest. I stroked her face and kissed the top of her head. I looked up at the boy who was hitting on my wife and I smirked, knowing that I won.

Alice and I began walking out of the school and into her porche. She got in the driver's seat and I held her hand as she drove away from the hell hole called school.

"I'm really sorry about him jazz. He's new and I told him I had a boyfriend." She said looking down at her brown boots that went up to her knees. They went perfectly with her brown leather jacket and white scarf that matched with her white top. She always looked beautiful. _My little fashionista._ I thought. She looked back at the road and gripped the steering wheel.

"Alice darlin' I understand. He's just lucky I wasn't there at the time. I would have kicked his ass." I spoke smiling. She giggled.

"You're so overprotective." She smirked.

"Only when it comes to you" I winked..

She stopped smiling and sat back. Her eyes turned serious as they looked around. _A vision. _I thought. I felt her body become tense and scared.

"Alice, what is it?" I asked worriedly.

She didn't speak. She just looked up. I held onto her shoulder.

"Alice honey pay attention to the road." She continued to look into her vision. The car starting to go faster and more onto the side of the road.

"ALICE WATCH OUT!" I yelled she quickly woke from her vision and moved the car back onto the road with a slower paste.

"alice, what was it?" I asked.

"_I can't see." _She whispered. I got scared. She couldn't see? What?

"What do you mean, you can't see?" I asked.

"I saw something. A fire. But, then it just went black."

Alice's POV

As I told Jasper about my vision, we pulled up to our rather large house. I got out after Jazz opened the door for me.

I wrapped my arms around him.

"I'm so sooo deeply sorry. I almost got us in a wreck."

"It's not me you have to apologize to." He chuckled looking at my baby.

I walked up to my car and kissed the hood. I started rubbing the side.

"My poor baby!" I cried. I looked up to see jasper laughing.

"Alice, it's just a car." My jaw dropped.

"_Just_ a car?! This car is one of the only reasons why I go to school. So I can ride in it!" I flipped. He laughed harder and kissed my lips.

"Tes, _just _a car." Just then I stopped talking. I smelt the air and what I smelt, wasn't the most best thing. I smelled two dogs. Jacob and Seth to be exact. Oh god. This should be good. You see, after Bella and Edward got married, Jacob has been "after me" as Jasper puts it. Jazz gets….too over protective when Jakes around now.

"Oh great. Look what the dogs dragged in." jasper snapped as Seth and Jake walked outside.

"Just hear me-'' jasper cut him off.

"Listen Jacob, I don't appreciate you being here-'' I then cut Jasper off.

" Jazz, just listen to what they have to say. Continue Jacob."

"I'm- we're here, because we are worried about Alice's safety." My eyes widened just like everyone elses. I looked over at jasper.

"she doesn't need to be protected by you." He growled. I held him back by standing in front of him and placing my hand on his chest. I looked over at Jacob, confused.

"why?" I asked.

Jacob's POV

"Well, when Seth, Sam, Leah and I came back from a little hunt, Aro stood there waiting for us…

_"What are you doing here Aro?!" Sam growled_

_He just laughed._

_"I am here to send my dear friend Carlisle a message."_

_"Then why come to us?" Leah asked._

_"Because, I know you and the Cullen's broke your treaty. I know you have been fighting with each other instead on against." His smile was pure evil. But we weren't about to tell him anything._

_"I just want you to tell Alice this: When the first full moon of the month of December, we will come to get her. If she refuses to come with us then, she may face the consequences." _

After Aro left, Sam sent us. We came as soon as we could."

"Why Alice?" Emmett spoke up.

"Because, the Voltri wants her for her powers."

**There will be one chapter per day. You will see as to how Alice and the rest of the Cullen's struggle against how Alice will be taken or not**


	2. Love

**Day 1:**

Jacob's POV

I was watching the little Cullen pixie that everyone loved. Her beautiful pale skin and short hair. Lushes red lips. And a perfect small body. She reminded me of Snow white in a way. Jacob Stop! I screamed to myself. Alice has a husband. She will never love you. Sadly.

I sighed knowing that was true.

I watched her do flips down the stairs. It was amazing how she landed perfectly on every other four steps. She smiled slightly as if she was saying "hi". She plopped down on the couch, right next to me.

"so Jake, what are the plans today?"

"Eager I see? Well. I am going to take you hunting. Then we will come back and maybe watch a movie?"

"ok." She said quietly. "but I pick the movie" she smiled. I chuckled.

"As you wish princess." She laughed at her new nickname.

_2 hours later._

We were still in the woods after we had, had a great hunt.

"Hey Alice," I started. She stopped walking and looked back at me. "You remind me so much of Snow White." I said.

"Is that a good thing?" She laughed.

"Yes. Beautiful pale white skin, lushes red lips, and raven black short hair." I said moving closer and closer to her at every word I said. I looked down at her and leaned in. but before my lips met hers, she put her fist on my chest and looked away. _Just like Bella._ I thought.

"I'm sorry Jacob, but I love Jasper. He's my husband. And I will always love him. For _eternity_." Ouch! Now that stung. For _eternity?_

"As I will love you." A voice spoke. _Jasper._ How I hated him.

"Jasper!" Alice squealed running into his arms.

"I came home to hunt. Alice why don't you go inside for a second." She nodded knowing he wanted to talk to me alone. Great. This should be good. She walked inside and closed the door.

"Black, you better watch yourself. If I ever see or even hear about you trying to kiss her or touch her like that again, I swear I will rip you to shreds myself." He growled. I didn't flinch.

"Oh Jasper, Jasper, Jasper. You can't threaten me." I snapped back.

"That's where you are wrong Jacob." He smirked.

"_Boys."_ Alice yelled. We both looked at her.

"Alice. I was just about ready to go hunting." Jasper lied.

"and I was about to go inside." I spoke.

"Mhmmm." She said folding her arms and tapping her foot.

Jasper ran at vampire speed to give her a kiss on the lips lightly and whispered something in her ear that made her giggle. He then ran off into the woods.

I looked back up at Alice and ran up the stairs and into the house.

_Great, this is going to be a long week._

_**how was it? plz review**_


	3. the truth

_Day two:_

_Alice's POV_

I could see the way Jasper looks at Jacob every morning, before he leaves for school. If looks could kill a werewolf or anything for that matter, Jacob would be dead by now.

Jasper is my husband. He has nothing to worry about.

"Goodbye Darlin'." He whispered to me after kissing me lightly on the lips.

"Goodbye Jazz." I smiled. He looked at me one last time. His face not too sure, about something.

"Don't you trust me jasper?" I asked him. I knew what was bothering him.

"Of course I trust you. It's that mutt I don't trust." He grumbled.

"Don't worry goldilocks, I will keep my hands to myself today." Jacob said walking into the room and sitting down on the couch. He put his feet up on the coffee table and turned on the TV to some movie.

"Oh I know you will. If you touch her, I will rip you too shreds myself. Got it Black?" Jasper snapped.

"Jazz, calm yourself" I whispered. I looked up at Jacob and he started to growl. So much for getting to school on time Jasper.

"BOYZ!" I yelled. They both refused to take their eyes off of each other.

I decided to just go outside for a walk.

I walked outside and they didn't seem to notice. I sighed.

I ran vampire speed until I reached a golden grass field. I sat down and leaned off a rock. I just looked down at the ground as I brought my legs up to my chest. I suddenly heard a snap. I got up as fast as I could. Before I could run I got a vision.

_"Alice get out of here now!" Japer yelled._

_"Jasper I am not leaving you!"_

_"Alice Please!" he yelled. Just before o could respond, I felt something bite my shoulder. I looked back to see a newborn. I threw him off of me. But then I yelled in pain as Jane used her power on me. I fell to the ground whimpering as the pain the pain stopped, I regained my strength and I looked up. I saw jaspers head in the hands of Jane and his body lying on the ground next to me. I screamed I got up and looked around. I could see Esme, Edward, and Bella, Emmett, Carlisle, and Rosalie's bodies all lying on the ground. Headless._

My vision finished and I looked up to see something in the shadows. I didn't move. I just stood there, thinking about my vision. I wasn't scared of the figure that stood a good twenty feet from me; I was scared for my family and for my love.

"Ahhh Alice." The black figure spoke.

"who are you." I spoke.

The figure stepped forward. Damian? What was he doing here. I haven't seen him since I was in Italy with Bella trying to convince the Voltori that Bella was going to become one of us, and to save my foolish brother from death.

"Alice, I'm hurt. You don't recognize me." He laughed.

"what do you want Damian?" I growled.

"I am here to deliver a message. Aro knows about your vision Alice. And to prevent that from happening, he wants you to agree to give up your little pathetic life with the Cullen's, in order to survive."

"I would rather die!" I snapped.

"Suit yourself." He sighed walking back into the forest.

I ran back to the house in Vampire speed again.

I got inside to see Jasper and Jacob still fighting. So much for school Jasper. I thought rolling my eyes. Jazz suddenly looked up to see me. He must have felt my emotions.

"Alice are you okay? What happened?" he asked walking over to me and checking me to see if I was hurt or not.

"Since you two kept fighting, I decided to take a walk. You still didn't notice me so I continued to walk further into the forest until I reached a golden field. I sat down against a rock to think, but I heard a tree branch snap so I got up. Before I could react I had a vision. It was terrible. Everyone around me died jazz, Esme, Carlisle, Edward, Bella, Emmett, and Rosalie, even you. When my vision finished Damian showed up. He told me that Aro knew about my vision. He said if I wanted to live I had to join the Voltori. But if I refused they couldn't stop the future from happening. I refused and he just walked away just like that. It was weird. He didn't put up a fight." I said really fast without stopping. I looked at Jasper and Jacob to see there angry faces.

"Alice love, they aren't going to hurt you."

"Jasper, it's no me I'm worried about. It's you guys. You're in danger. And only I can stop it." I started. I closed my eyes and spoke,

"It's not just me they want, it's our whole coven."


End file.
